


A little time

by Callipigio



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And some talking, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Some tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callipigio/pseuds/Callipigio
Summary: When John and Sherlock finish to fix the flat after the explosion, they finally Talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, so, I needed closure. I love these characters so much to let them go the way the episode ended, so I penned (well, typed) this little something.  
> I am unable to ignore canon even when it hurts, so I'm kind of taking everything that happened and tried to fix the ending.  
> I'm not a fan of Mary's storyarc, but I'm not going to dismiss her just like that, same goes for the Parentlock trope...but...well... it's basically the only "nice" thing we have now, isn't it?  
> Enjoy this unbeta-ed messy, but healthy fluff-fest!

The last thing that still remained to be put back in its place was the bovine skull with headphones. After that, 221B would go back to be like it was before, or at least, as much as it could ever be.  
Well, if it weren’t a metaphor of their personal situation…

Once they set the skull back on the wall, they looked at each other with a satisfied little smirk and looked around at their handywork, “who knew Sherlock Holmes could actually be helpful at tidying up?” they both seemed to think.

Then John’s expression clouded, became more serious, Sherlock noticed he looked like he just decided on something, but dreaded the consequences.

“Sherlock, can we talk?”, so he nodded and they both took a sit on their couch, facing eachother. 

“So...uhm, well… I’m just gonna say it, no need to beat around the bush, we’ve been dancing around it for far too long…i think...” 

 

Could this be it? Could it finally be the moment when they have The Talk? It seemed so, but they already had countless of Almosts, so Sherlock just waited, with bated breath, for John to continue.

“...I mean...what Mary said in the video...God...look at me, i said I was not gonna dance around it anymore…” he laughed at himself “Christ, what i want to say is: she was right. We...well there could be a we...an us...if I haven’t gotten it all wrong with you which I could have now that I think of it ohshitsherlockpleasesaysomething…”

 

So this WAS it. An US. WE could be. He said that.

 

Sherlock was sitting still, blinking rapidly, trapped in his human version of the Doom blue screen. And John was freaking out.

 

“Sherlock… you’re literally picking the worst moment to do that. I need you to say something. Anything…Please?”

“...I love you”

Now it was John’s turn not to be able to stop staring and blinking. And maybe, after some time, he could pretend to have done it on purpose to ‘see how you like it, Sherlock’, but right now? He was trying to convince himself he heard it correctly, that they were really sitting on that couch, talking about their Elephant in the Room, that this was not in his head.

Finally, he smiled at Sherlock. Who was scanning his face intently, looking for any sign of, well, anything.  
They both let go some incredulous laughs and those turned into genuine laughter that went on for a bit.  
Laughter that sounded like relief, like celebration, like realisation that they were finally there.

With the most open look of affection Sherlock had ever seen on this man, John went on.

“It took me a stupidly long amount of time to understand it, but I know now. It’s you. I see you and I understand what I feel. But… I…”

“You need time”

“Yeah…”

“You’re still grieving”

a strained smile on his face “I am”

“I can wait” 

He took a deep breath and put his hand on John’s, tentatively, softly. It felt exhilarating to be allowed to do that, even if it was just a hand, just resting on the other.

“I can wait, John. I’ll be here.”

They both heard Mrs Hudson’s steps on the stairs and, like that, the moment was over.  
But it really wasn’t. They’ll just need a little time.

There was no kiss, not this time. But there were going to be.

 

Coda

After 3 months, John finally sold the house. He was ready to move back into 221B, with Rosie, this time. His old room was now full of his baby’s stuff. He still slept there, instead of downstairs, he was still not ready for that, but the fact of not living in the house he shared with Mary was helping him heal, hearing his baby’s soft snores when he couldn’t sleep was soothing and the way Sherlock looked at him, a look that matched his own, was something that made him feel warm. He still thought of Mary constantly. He missed her so much. But he knew she would not want him unhappy, so he tried his best to keep himself busy with his daughter and with cases and when it got too much, he booked some extra therapy sessions. Sherlock’s hugs were helping as well. Who knew Sherlock Holmes was such a good hugger.

After 6 months, the lines between friends and partners were getting progressively more indistinguishable. Nothing major had happened, not yet, but the nature of their affection was impossible to be mistaken. Turns out that Sherlock is not just a good hugger, he’s also good at talking about relationships stuff. Huh.

After 7 months, Rosie is one and she’s starting to talk. Her first word is “no”, the second one is “skull” (well, ‘kull), finally followed by “dada”. Sherlock is referred both as “Lock” and “dada”

After 9 months, Sherlock is “papa” and John is planning a quiet weekend somewhere with a big bed and a jacuzzi just for the 2 of them. 

Someday he will propose. Yes, he just needs a little time.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to have them TALK. The coda is just a bunch of headcanons I have. Not sure the 2 parts work well with each other, but I really needed to get this out of my system.


End file.
